Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a camera system, and more particularly, to a bidirectional synchronizing camera, a camera system including the same, and/or a method of operating the camera system.
With advancement in digital camera technology, a technology or service for simultaneously using at least two cameras has been developed.
In order to simultaneously operate at least two cameras, the at least two cameras should be synchronized with each other. To this end, a method of precisely controlling at least two cameras to synchronize them with each other, performed by one camera control device, has been introduced. Also, a method of preparing separate signal lines for one-to-one synchronization between at least two cameras and synchronizing the at least two cameras with each other by using the separate signal lines has been introduced.
According to the former method, an algorithm or circuit for synchronizing the at least two cameras with each other should be installed in the camera control device. According to the latter method, a connection between the at least two cameras becomes complex as the number of cameras increases, and a reference camera among two cameras should be set beforehand.